The present invention is directed to a method of assembling semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a method of assembling a stacked die package using redistributed chip packaging technology.
In a technique known as redistributed chip packaging (RCP), a redistribution layer provides interconnections between the internal contacts on a semiconductor die and the exposed device contacts at the active face of the device. However, it is difficult to use RCP or any wafer level packaging when creating three-dimensional packages in which multiple dies are connected and contained within a single package structure.
It is critical that the connections between dies in a three-dimensional package be reliable, although it can be difficult to create reliable connections without significantly adding to the manufacturing process, thereby increasing cost. For example, in one conventional method, vias interconnecting multiple dies are etched after the encapsulation process. This procedure presents challenges in drilling and refilling of the vias.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method of assembling three-dimensional packages with reliable connections between dies, including wire bond and flip-chip designs, while offering lower cost and higher throughput.